JOURNEY TO THE LEGEND
by King-konoha
Summary: Naruto has Kyubi sealed inside him. his mother is a pheonix Angel a most powerful being.At a certain age he take kyubis power and become first of his kind. he then go to a journey to become legend and king.narumxmass harem.
1. MEET THE VAMPIRES

**JOURNEY TO THE LEGEND**

Before I start the story I want to make something clear…

In this story Kushina is a phoenix angel (Just think Kushina with 2 wings made of fire on her back.). Who is more powerful being in the world with a god like control over fire? But she fairly weekend by child birth, so she not able to defeat Kyuubi but help Minato to seal Kyuubi into Naruto.

In this fic Naruto will be godlike powerful. He absorbed all the Kyuubi's power and become first **KITSUNE PHEONIX ANGEL. **And he has Doujutsu which is combination of Sharingan and Byakugan.

And most important I am horrible in grammar so bear it and you find some similarity of the story **FOX TRAPPED IN YOUKAI ACADAMY.**

Kokoa is going to be 1 year junior then Moka.

**PAIRING: **Naruto x Inner Moka x Outer Moka x Kokoa x Ruby.

**BETA:- **RedRyder01

DISCLAIMER: What if Kushina is a Phoenix angel, who is most powerful being in the world? What if she weakened form the childbirth and that time Kyuubi attacked the village. What if she able to help Minato to seal the Kyuubi and died that day. What happened to Naruto now?

**NOTE: -** I DON'T OWE NARUTO OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE.

**CHAPTER 1: MEET THE VAMPIRES**

It's October 10 and in a certain place a beautiful red hair women giving birth to her son, she is now going through tremendous pain and her husband trying his best to support her.

Well you see the husband is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage of Hidden leaf village, the strongest man in the world and the women is Kushina Uzumaki or rather then Phoenix Angel the most powerful being in the whole world even more powerful then Kyuubi no Yoko, who can make Tsunami, earthquake by swinging his one single tail. While it's true that Phoenix Angel is more powerful then Kyuubi but there is one time when a Phoenix Angel is powerless and that time is the childbirth. At this time a phoenix angel is easily kill by Kyuubi. But it's never happen before because the phoenix clan and kitsune clan is ally. But it's true that in this time there is only one Phoenix alive and she is now giving birth of her child.

"Push Kushina-Sama… push" Said a nurse who is helping Kushina for her delivery. (She is now her human form, mean same Kushina as the magna).

"Ahhhhhhh… Minato I swear when this is over I am going to beat you in pulp. Kushina was screaming.

"Now now Kushina it's not wise to kill your husband. And you are the one who want a child". Said Minato nervously while holding her hand tightly with his.

"One more push, Kushina-sama he is almost out" Said the same nurse.

Kushina gather her last bit of her energy left and give the final push and the room full with the baby cry.

"Congratulation Lord-Hokage Lady-Kushina it's a boy" Said the nurse and gave him to the waiting Hokages hand.

"He is beautiful Kushina" Said Minato with love in his voice.

"Yes he is" Said Kushina the same type of love in her voice.

Minato first looks at his wife and then at Naruto, A gentle smile finds his way to his lip. "Welcome to the world Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Minato with love and gave Kushina a warm hug. But they didn't know that their perfect time going to be huge disaster.

Suddenly there is a huge explosion and the whole village is shaken by an earthquake.

"What the hell just happened?" shouted Minato with clear confusion in his voice.

"Hokage-sama the Kyuubi is attacking the village, and killing our forces" Shouted an anbu who suddenly show up in the room.

"Wha…what why the hell Hikari-chan attacking the village?" asked Kushina. She is totally shocked Hikari the Kyuubi no Kitsune, best friend of Kushina Uzumaki is suddenly attacking the village! This doesn't make any sense to her, Hikari always a good friend to her. She is very happy when Kushina told her that she is pregnant and offers herself to become Narutos god mother is suddenly attacking the village and destroying it. There definitely something wrong with her.

Minato thinking the same thing he know that Hikari is Kyuubi no Kitsune the most powerful bijju, But she always very cheerful and kind, always helping others who need help, never attacking a single person without a reason suddenly attacking the village. There must be something bad happening to Hikari. There is mystery but now he can't solve this mystery he needs to protect the village.

"Command all forces hold the front line, keep Kyuubi away from the village and evacuate civilian to a safe place." ordered Minato.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Said the Anbu and leave the room via shushin.

"Minato-Kun something wrong with Hikari There no way Hikari would just attack us." Said Kushina till not believing that is what she is doing.

"Sigh… I know Kushina I know that something happen to Hikari, but it also true that she attacking the village and killing our people and as Hokage this is my duty to protect this village so I am going to fight her" Said Minato with a Hokage like voice.

"But but Hikari…?" said Kushina with fear in her voice.

"As much as I wanted to know what happened to her but we can't she is now attacked us and we are going to defend ourselves."-Minato.

"If that's your decision then let me help you. You know I am more powerful than her."-Kushina.

"No Kushina-Chan it's true that Phoenix Angel is more powerful but just now you gave birth and you know when a Phoenix Angel gave birth she can easily killed by a Kitsune."

"But but Minato-Kun you know you can't defeat the Kyuubi."

"Sigh I know that I am not powerful to defeated Hikari, but there is one way to defeat her. I am going to seal her in Naruto."

"No Minato you can't do that to our child Minato, you know how a jinchuriki treated. How could you do this Naruto? Your own son?" shouted a horrified Kushina.

Minato sighed and held Kushina gently "Kushina you know there no other way to save this village and more impotently Naruto. If Kyuubi is not stopped she going to kill everybody including Naruto Are you wanting Naruto to die the same day he is born?" said Minato.

Kushina held Naruto in her chest and continuously crying her eyes out, lessening Minato who trying to convince her that it is the only way. After sometime Kushina finally give up.

"Promise me Minato (sob) our ba…baby going to (sob) be ok" Said Kushina and hand Naruto Minatos waiting hand.

"I Promise Kushina no harm going to happen to Naruto." Said Minato and vanished with Naruto with a yellow flash, leaving a crying Kushina in the hospital room.

"WHY HIKARI? WHY?" shouted Kushina to the sky.

**BATTLE PLACE**

"Hold your position until Yondiame Hokage arrives" Shouted a random Ninja. The Ninja forces randomly take heavy losses. There so much cry of pain, smell of brunt flesh of dead ninja who hit by Kyuubi's fire attack.

There suddenly a yellow flash and a battle cry "**SUMMONING JUTSU". **A big toad suddenly appears with a big puff of smoke in the field and standing on his head Forth Hokage with all his glory.

"The Forth Hokage is here friend lets support him with all of our power." Shouted the same Ninja and encourage their comrades.

"**Hello Minato why did you summon me?" **said GamaBunta then he notice the Kyuubi "**Minato you summoned me for fight Kyuubi? You know I know match for her?" **shouted Gamabunta.

"I know Bunta you are no match to her. But I just wanted you to hold her long that I can use **"SHIKI FUIN" **to sealed her in my new born son.

"**You know Minato what happen when someone use that jutsu?" **said Gamabunta clearly know it's the last time he talked to him.

"Yes Bunta I know what going to happen. So I think it's our farewell!"- Minato

"**Yes Minato farewell. Remember that we all going to miss you." **Said Bunta and attacked Kyuubi for give Minato enough time for performing the jutsu.

When Minato halfway done with the Jutsu when Kyuubi sweep her one tail at Gamabunta sending him in the forest, she gathers chakra in her mouth and shoots a big fireball at Minato. Minatos eyes winded in shock he know he is not going to make it, but in half way there is another fireball as large as Kyuubi collided with it and destroying them both. Minato look at the way the second fireball come and saw Kushina on her Phoenix Angel form at her knee panting really hard, her fire wings look so pale the fire barely lighting and some blood coming out form her mouth and nose.

"Kushina what are doing here?" asked Minato clearly shocked.

"What did you I am doing? I am helping you. If a Hokage can fight for his people, so why not a wife fights for her husband?" said Kushina.

"Kushina thank you" Said Minato with a small smile.

"Ok Minato I am going to hold Kyuubi long enough for you to Seal her." Said Kushina and going through some hand sign **"CHAKRA FIRE CHAIN."** Suddenly chains burst from her back and wrapping Kyuubi holding her still at one place. Sometime later Minato finished the hand sign "**SEAL JUTSU: SHIKI FUIN" **shouted Minato, a ghostly figure of Sinigami appear behind Minato and he slowly sealing Kyuubi at Naruto. When the sealing halfway done Kyuubi able to free her one paw and attacked Naruto try to kill him there but Minato and Kushina jump at the way and able to save Naruto by taking the hit in their body pining them at the nail. **"SEAL" **shouted Minato and finished the sealing. Kyuubi's Body slowly fading to nothingness, but the last word she said before she completely vanished "**I am sorry Minato Kushina I can't control my body. Please forgive me."**

Minato and Kushina know they are dyeing they last time look at Naruto a sad smile find way to their lip.

"Naruto forgive us for the burden we place on you. Be a good boy and become a powerful Ninja one day" Said Minato.

"Naruto you are the last of our Phoenix angel clan please make our clan proud and take our clan to its former glory. Remember that we love you and always watching you." Said Kushina in weak voice and slowly the life leave her body.

At this time Third Hokage Hiruzen Saratobi appear at in front of them and take Naruto in his arm protectively.

Minato look at third Hokage "old men please watch over our son. He is hero of the leaf. Please make sure villagers look at him like a hero" Said Minato with a very weak voice.

"I will Minato, I will" said Saratobi with a sad smile.

"Thank you." Said Minato and finally leave the land of living. The Yellow Flash and Red death died today leaving their legacy.

**11 YEARS LETER**

11 years old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or other then know as demon brat, demon filth or class dope currently seating at Ichiraku Ramen shop. You see he is not a dope he use it as a mask for hide his true strength from the villagers, he doesn't want to give them the thinks that the Kyuubi brat is getting too powerful. Yes you hard that right he already know about Kyuubi, he first meet her at the age of 7 after a mob harshly beat him and he lost his consciousness.

_FLASHBACK (MINDSKIP)_

_Naruto currently walk aimlessly to his mind not knowing where to go. After look like couple of hours he found himself in a big chamber, in this chamber she find a big cage, big enough to fit the whole Hokage Mountain and there is a paper "**SEAL" **written on it. He got close to it and hears look like someone sobbing! Not knowing what to do he passed through the cage bars and came across a women who looked 20 years old with red hair and 9 fox tails swinging on her back. She currently held her knee to her chest and continually sobbing. He goes close to her and places a gentle hand on her back._

"_Excuse me miss but why are crying?" asked Naruto._

"_Naruto-Kun I am the reason you hated to the village" Said Kyuubi._

"_What do you mean you are the reason?" asked/said Naruto, not understanding what she is saying._

"_Naruto I am Kyuubi no Kitsune I am the one who attacked the village who attacked 7 years ago this village killing so many people and Ninja. I have processed by a man who wears an orange mask with spiral on it, he control my body and attack this village on your birthday. For saving the village the Forth Hokage summons Sinigami-sama and sealed me into you. That's why the villagers hate you." Said Kyuubi and close her eyes for hear some hateful words. But it never came, she feel two small hand circle around her and held her close to him, she is completely shock that Naruto hugging her, she is the reason for his hell of life and he is Hugging her._

'_Shhhh… Kyuubi-chan don't cry it's not your fault. So please stop crying." Said Naruto and genteelly rub her back._

_Kyuubi returned the hug and place her head on his shoulder, happy tears came to her eyes._

"_Thank you Naruto-Kun. You don't know what its mean to your Godmother" Said Kyuubi Happily._

"_Oh it's ok… EHHH GODMOTHER" Shouted Naruto._

"_Well you see your mother and me are best friend, so she asked me to be your god mother and I accept." Said Kyuubi sheepishly _

"_M…my Mother? You know who my parents are?" asked Naruto hopefully._

"_Well yeah you wanted hear about them?" asked Kyuubi, already know the answer._

"_Yes please tell me" Said Naruto happily._

_So for past 2 hours she fills Naruto about his parents. Truth to be told Naruto is completely shock that his Mother is most powerful being in the world, and he inherits with his mother's power a PHOENIX ANGEL. He is more shock when he knows that Forth Hokage is his father. Kyuubi also told him that the seal slowly absorbing her power and turning him to hybrid, a PHOENIX KINTSUNE ANGEL, first to his kind. She told at the age of 16 he completely absorbed her 9 tails worth power and his transformation is then complete. Although he takes all power of her but her soul still bound with him. Until he found a way to release her without killing him, and lastly she tells him that his parents love him with all of their heart._

_Naruto is happy to hear that his parents doesn't abandon him and love him. He asked Kyuubi that if she could help to train him to use his power. Which she happily accepts, so for past 4 years she trains him with art of Ninja and how to use his inherit power._

_FLASHBACK END_

(Some line copy form fox hanayou trapped in youkai academy.)

Naruto currently just finished his 24th bowl of ramen and getting ready to start his next bowl when he heard someone scream. He asked the chef and his daughter if they heard the scream. Teuchi and Ayame looked at Naruto with a funny look and just shook their head. Naruto think it's just imagination and went back to eating his ramen. After finishing 30th bowl of ramen he paid the bill and said good bye to the chef and his daughter. He left the ramen stand wearing his same goofy mask on his face. Then he again heard the scream and some sound like someone fighting. He looks around and notices no one else heard it. Since no one heard it, he decided to investigate it. He followed the sound and arrived at the back at Hokage Mountain.

Naruto hide up to a tree. He looked down to see something, what he see completely shock him. There were craters everywhere and tons of trees had been knocked over, but what truly shocked him were two girls not older than him in one of craters. One of them had flaming orange hair with silver at the end tied back into two ponytails. She had milky skin and silver and green silted eyes (yes I change Kokoa's appearance. The reason you will find later.) She had cuts and bruises her and was leaning on one knee panting heavily. Naruto figured that she probably one year younger than him.

Then he turned his attention to the other girl who looked to be his age. She had long flowing silver hair with blood red eyes that had black slits in each of them. She also had cuts and bruises but much lesser than other girl, and looks like slightly wounded. (Yes I make Kokoa more powerful than manga. Are you having any problem with that?).

Naruto couldn't stop staring at them he thought they looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

"_Who are they" thought Naruto._

"_**Be careful Naruto-Kun I feel strong Youkai coming out form their body. They maybe demon or monster" **__Warned Kyuubi by telepathy._

"_So they are like me?" asked Naruto._

"_**In a way yes" Answered Kyuubi.**_

"_Cool" _Thought Naruto and before he know it he was coming down from the tree and making a way to them.

**A.N: I KNOW I DON'T POGRESS MUCH TO THE STORY BUT I NEED TO GIVE YOU THE CONCEPT ABOUT THE STORY. SORRY FOR GRAMITICAL MISTAKES. THE NEXT CHAPTER ISGOING TO BE AWESOME I ALREDY PLANED HOW IT WILL PROGRESS. I KNOW SOME IT COPY FORM FOX TRAPPED IN YOUKAI ACADEMY. BUT I ASSURE YOU AFTER CHAPTER 2 OR 3 IT GOING TO BE COMPLETELY DEFERENT STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**IF YOU WANT MORE GIRLS IN THE HAREM PLEASE VOTE. CHOISES-**

**KURUMARU.**

**MIZORE.**

**AKASHA BLOODRIVER.**

**FEM KYUUBI (HIKARI).**

**TOMAO. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. I AGAIN APOLIZE FOR MY ENGLISH. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start the story I want to clear something…

In this story Kushina is a phoenix angel (Just think Kushina with 2 wings made of fire on her back.). Who is more powerful being in the world with a god like control over fire. But she fairly weekend by child birth, so she not able to defeat Kyuubi but help Minato to seal Kyuubi into Naruto.

In this fic Naruto will be godlike powerful. He absorbed all the Kyuub's power and become first **KITSUNE PHEONIX ANGEL. **And he has Doujutsu which is combination of Sharingan and Byakugan.

And most important I am horrible in grammar so bear it and you find some similarity of the story **FOX TRAPPED IN YOUKAI ACADAMY.**

Kokoa going to be 1 year junior then Moka.

**PAIRING: **Naruto x Inner Moka x Outer Moka x Kokoa x Ruby X Mizore.

DISCLAIMER: What if Kushina is a Phoenix angel, who is the most powerful being in the world? What if she weakened form the childbirth and that time Kyuubi attacked the village. What if she able to help Minato to seal the Kyuubi and died that day. What happened to Naruto now?

**NOTE: -** I DON'T OWE NARUTO OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE

**CHAPTER 2:- FIND LOVE**

_Previously:-_

_Naruto couldn't stop staring at them he thought they looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes._

"_Who are they" thought __**form their body. They maybe demon or monster" **__Warned Kyuubi by telepathy Naruto._

"_**Be careful Naruto-Kun I feel strong Youkai coming out **_

"_So they are like me?" asked Naruto._

"_**In a way yes" Answered Kyuubi.**_

"_Cool." Thought Naruto and before he know it he was coming down from the tree and making a way to them._

(Story start)

"Moka nee-sama one more time please" Begged Kokoa and readying her big hammer for attack.

"No Kokoa no more you improved very much one year ago you can't even touch me and now you not only make me to use my full power but actually land some pretty good hit on me. " said Moka a cold tone but if you see carefully you can see a small smile of pride in her lip.

"No I want another round now." Shouted Kokoa and charged at Moka with her hammer. She swings her hammer upward down to land a hit on Moka. But Moka dodge the attack and the hammer makes contact with the ground creating a big crater and a small earthquake.

Not far away hiding in buses Naruto see what the girl don with her hammer. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and suddenly he shouted loudly "HOLY SHIT".

Hearing the sound form there behind Moka and Kokoa quickly turned around getting into a stance to attack their intruder. "WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOUR SELF" shouted Moka.

Realizing there no reason to hiding Naruto came out form the buses and nervously said "um hi" and rub back side of his head.

Moka and Kokoa eye the intruder, what they saw was a boy at her age with sun kissed blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. His eyes were a deep blue color, like a deep cerulean ocean that you could stare at and get lost in them for hours. He wore a black color shinobi jacket with blue color anbu pants and traditional shinobi sandal. He had a sheepish smile on his face embarrass he get caught and was staring at them, causing them to blush a little.

Kokoa quickly shook the blush off and clearly mad that someone stopped their training session and yelled at Naruto "WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT BLOND?"

Naruto stop rub backside of his head and started to walk toward them but a little pissed of what the orange head had said. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, The future Hokage. What yours?" Naruto introduce/asked them with a small friendly smile.

Moka looked at him for a second staring right in the eye with a weary look, wondering if she should tell him "The names Akashiya Moka and this is my sister Shuzen Kokoa." Still in her fighting stance weary of Narutos intention.

"Moka-Chan and Kokoa-Chan that's really cute Names" Causing them to grow a rosier tint on their cheek. Clearly embarrass that some one handsome like him call them affectionately.

Kokoa again shook her blush off and she become very angry that someone commoner like him had just said their name so causally, them one of the most powerful beings in the world. Naruto noticed that Kokoa getting mad at him so he decided to get back at her "what wrong Orange-Chan." Said Naruto again in a causally tone though this time his smile seemed to have some mirth in it. This made Kokoa even madder causing smoke come out off her ears and to see red. Like an angry bull she ran at him and gives him a bone cursing punch on his face. She smirked when she heard a nice crunch sound between her fist and Narutos cheek. But both of girls shocked when Naruto went up smoke and replace by a log. Blinking in a stunned state Kokoa look around she became more shocked when she felt a cold steal on her neck and Naruto body on her back without a scratch or a bruise on him "That's not very nice Orange-Chan" whispered Naruto on her ear cause her to a shiver run down from her back. He removes the Kunai from her neck and step aside.

This intrigued Moka greatly so she came out with a plan and asked him "would you fought me?" she thought if they fought together then she would be able to figure out how he had done that.

Kokoa stared at her sister in a shock there is no way Naruto stand a chance against her Onee-Sama, after all there is no one that could beat her sister minus her other older sisters.

Naruto's grin got bigger, he had never anyone spare with except for his clones. "Sure but if I win you two have to be my friends."

Moka smirked at that then said "sure but that's only _if _you can beat me, but if I win you have to teach us how to do that thing that you did when Kokoa tried to Punch you" Putting heave emphasis on the if. She already knew she was going to win there's no way this boy could ever beat her. Oh how wrong she is.

"Sure. But if I win I still going to teach you two how to do that, because friends always help each other so they can become strong." Said Naruto with a friendly smile cause them to again blush.

They both got into their fighting stance and waited for Kokoa to tell them the battle had started. Moka ran at Naruto like a rocket barely visible for the normal human eye for end the fight quickly but Naruto stood there and makes a cross shaped hand sign and Shouted "**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU",** confuse Moka but the confusion became shock when four more Naruto to made existence with puff of smoke. The 5 Naruto's circle around her with same amount of speed Moka has. Shaking off her confusion she did a round house kick hitting to off them, make them to disappear in a puff smoke. Smirking she kick and punch other clones and ran at the real Naruto. For avoid upcoming attack Naruto jump high in the air but Moka follow his suit and knee him in the belly and then back flip him to the ground. When Naruto hit the ground there is a loud crack and creating big puff of dust. Moka landed on the ground on her feet thinking the fight is over, but suddenly her sense tingled and move away her spot. A fist crash at the post she is standing creating a pretty big crater creating another puff of dust when the dust clear she saw Naruto standing there ready to continue their fight with slightly cut and buries.

Moka smirked at him "you are not bad that can only I say. But it will end quickly." Said Moka and move back to fighting stance.

"Same to you Moka-Chan. same to you" Said Naruto with an equally smirk and he to move back to his fighting stance.

For two hours they went at it, punch, kick creating crater. Surprising Moka Naruto landed a right hook on dead center on her face. Moka flying away by the power of the kick and hit a tree nearby She stands up and tried to locate Naruto but failed. Then she felt it a cold steel on her neck. She turn her head to see Naruto on her back holding a Kunai on her neck and encircle his other hand on her waist. "Are you surrendering Moka-Chan?" said Naruto on her ear same way he said to Kokoa Causing Mokas cheek heat up a little.

"O...ok I surrender." Said Moka and accept her lose. Kokoa stood there in aw; she and Moka were shocked that someone other than her big sister defeats Moka. She even more shocked that he was only just staring to break out in sweat after they had been fighting for two hours straight, where Moka in a lad bored breath. Then they smell it the aroma of fresh blood. Locking for the source they found that some blood that started to go down form his both arms from some of the cuts he receive from Moka. Moka and Kokoa smelt the blood and were immediately intoxicated by the heavenly scent. Suddenly Naruto find that Moka and Kokoa are deadly close to his face and aimed their fangs both side of his neck. He froze sudden closeness of two most beautiful girls and then he heard "CHOPM" right by his ear. He looked and fined Moka and Kokoa had bit him on the neck and sucking his blood. He could feel their breath on back of his neck, sending shiver down to his spine. He unknowingly warped his hands to their waist and taking the opportunity he took a big sniff to their hair. _"Moka smells like roses and tomatoes and Kokoa smells like orange and desert lily, weird combos but still they smelt pretty" _Naruto thought.

"Not to very rude but isn't that polite to ask someone before drinking their blood?" asked Naruto suddenly feel some tired from sudden blood loss but not much.

After hearing his sound Moka and Kokoa shook out from their sub consciousness and immediately blush how close they are and how Naruto hold them close to his body. They make some distance from him "sorry but we can't resist we are Vampires and the smell of your blood is intoxicated. Just to let you know it was the greatest blood I have ever tasted and you are also the first human we've sucked blood from." apologized Moka and Kokoa just Nod in agreement.

"Vampire like those monster who drink blood from humans and very powerful?" asked Naruto with a serious tone.

"Ye…Yes did you hate Vampires?" asked Kokoa suddenly became fearful that Naruto may hate them

"Are joking? THIS IS FREAKING AWASOME. Finally I meet somebody who is just like me in a way. And they are also my first friends. No wonder I thought you two are very cute" Said Naruto with a big happy smile.

After hear that both Moka and Kokoa are very glad that they hadn't upset Naruto and blush about his cute comment. "_Wait why do I care what he thinks about us?" _Moka and Kokoa thought at same time. Then Moka noticed that Naruto tell something about they are same in a way. Confused what he mean by that she decided to ask him.

"Naruto you said we are same in a way. What does it mean?" asked Moka.

"Well you see I am not a human you guys think I am. Wait let me show you." Said Naruto and take some step back from them. He makes a Ram hand sigh and started to lick youkai from his body and suddenly shouted "**KAI" **then orange flame started to cover him completely hiding him from Moka and Kokoas view. When it clear Moka and Kokoa see that Naruto standing there at the same cloth but there is changes in his body like 2 angel like wings on his back, 2 blond fox like ear on his head and 5 blond tails silver tip swing back of his side. "It's my true form. I am a mix of KITSUNE and PHEONIX ANGEL."

A complete silence fell there for some time. Naruto is very much getting nervous what they going to say? His answer came by a loud squeal "KWAIII" and he hit by an orange and silver headed girl who started pet his ears and Naruto started to purr.

"Well that explain why I taste youkai in your blood. But I thought that PHEONIX ANGELS are all died many years ago. How come you still alive? And how you are a part of a KITSUNE?" asked Moka resisting her to do the same what Kokoa doing.

"Well my mother is the last one who died 11 years ago the day I born. And how I become a part Kitsune is a long story" Said Naruto between his purrs. She came to Naruto and frees him from Kokoa's grasp and they set down under a tree.

"Well we have a long day." Said Moka clearly wanted to know more about the blonde. So Naruto tell them how a man controlled Kyuubi his godmother to attack the village, how finding no other way his parents sealed her inside of him. How painful and alone his life before he meet with Kyuubi. How they meet and how she tells everything to Naruto. And finally his mother last wishes to rebuild the phoenix angel clan.

In the end of the story they had tears in their eyes and hold Naruto tightly and said to his ears that from today they always going to be there for him. Hearing that Naruto hug them back telling them how happy he is that he finally have some friends. They let go each other and Moka and Kokoa start tell about themselves. Moka and Kokoa tell them about their family, how their father has 3 wives. How two of them now resident with their mother Akasha Bloodriver. They chat like this until it's time to Moka and Kokoa go back to their home. They make a portal by their power tell Naruto that come here at the same time and goodbye him by giving kiss on his cheeks and enter the portal leaving a very red face Naruto.

TIMESKIP (1 YEARS)

Over past one year the two vampire sister went back to Naruto's village via their portal. They had all become very close friend's talking about each other lives and trains. Naruto taught them many jutsus and how to walk on water and tree. They train all of their hearts and go back to their house. Slowly but surely they fallen love with each other and after some private talk of the sisters they decided to take their relationship to the next level. At the day of Narutos 12 birthday they confess to Naruto that they love him and decided to share him. Truth to be told Naruto fainted, when he wake up he tell them that he also love them but is it ok to he have two lovers.? So Moka and Kokoa tell him about the mating rule of them that a male monster can have as many mates he wants. Well Naruto again fainted by the information.

TIMESKIP (1 YEARS)

After they became lover one year pass. So here they stood here in front of the portal which takes them to castle where Moka and Kokoa resident with their mother. They decided that it's time to their mother know everything.

"So Naruto-Kun ready to go?" asked Kokoa from his left side.

"Ye…yes" said Naruto Nervously.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun our mother sure going to like you." Said Moka and hold his hand tightly from right.

He just smiles at them a true smile, hold their hand tightly and enter the portal for meet their mother.

**A.N:- FWEE FINALY FINISHED WITH SECOND CHAPTER. I KNOW I DON'T PROGRESS MUCH. BUT IT NEDDED FOR THE PLOT OF THE STORY. AND AS ALWAYS I APOLIZE FOR MY ENGLISH.**

**ARE YOU GUYS REALY WANTED TO KURUMU TO THE HAREM? I AM THINKING ABOUT PAIR KURUMU TO TSUKUNE. IF WANT HER VOTE FOR HER.**

**THE VOTED GIRLS**

**KURUMU.**

**AKASHA BLOODRIVER.**

**TOMAO.**

**FEM. KYUUBI.**

**OK BEY FRINDS. MUST REVIEW. TAKE CARE UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**KING-KONOHA OUT.**


	3. LOVE LOST AND A BETRAYEL

**JOURNEY TO THE LEGEND**

**A.N:- I JUST FINISHED HOMEWORK ON THIS STORY. AND I DECIDED ITS GOING TO BE A MASS HAREM STORY. IT'S MEJOR CROSSOVER WITH ROSARIO+VAMPIRE, BUT IT ALSO GOING TO HAVE SOME MINOR CROSSOVER WITH AH! MY GODESS. OH AND I MAKING IT GOD NARUTO STORY WITH A DOUJUTSU WHICH MIX WITH RINNEGAN, BYAKUGAN AND ETERNAL MANGYEQUE SHARINGAN. **

**NOW THE LATEST HAREM LIST**

**ROSARIO UNIVARSE:-**

INNER MOKA AKASHIYA.

OUTER MOKA AKASHIYA.

KOKOA SHUZEN.

KURUMU KURONO.

MIZORE SHIRAYUKI.

RUBY TOZO.

ICHINOSE TAMAO.

AKASHA BLOODRIVER.

FEMALE KYUUBI.

**AH! MY GODESS UNIVARSE (I AM JUST GOING TO USE THEIR NAMES AND APPARENCE NOTHING MORE. IN A WAY THEY ARE OCS)**

BELLDANDY (KAMI).

URD (YAMI OR SHINAGAMI)

PEORTH (TOZI).

**NARUTO UNIVARSE (THIS GIRLS COME IN THE LAST EVENTS OF THIS STORY)**

SAKURA HARUNO.

INO IMANAKA.

TENTEN.

HINATA HYUUGA.

TEMARI NO SABAKU.

KURENAI YUHI (ALWAYS LIKE HER).

DISCLAIMER: What if Kushina is a Phoenix angel, who is most powerful being in the world? What if she weakened form the childbirth and that time Kyuubi attacked the village. What if she able to help Minato to seal the Kyuubi and died that day. What happened to Naruto now?

**NOTE: -** I DON'T OWE NARUTO, ROSARIO+VAMPIRE OR AH! MY GODESS.

**CHAPTER 3: LOVE LOST AND A BETRAYEL.**

Akasha Bloodriver known as second most powerful Vampire is currently sitting at the king size bedroom, waiting for her daughters to return with their lover. First time when they tell her that they love with someone, she is totally shock that they fall in love with someone in this age. She wanted to forbid them to take this relationship to more deep, thinking that it's just wrong age for an immortal vampire to fall in love, but she can't. She remembers that her so called husband already tried to force Moka to marry in a Nobel vampire clan for political powers. She knows that if that happen then it's a matter of time he try to do the same to Kokoa. She knows what happened in a forced marriage. She is a victim of it; her parents forced her to marry her husband Issa Suhen. She never fined love in her husband, he is a power hungry bastard always think women's is always best for breeding nothing more. _(She never loved Isaa so the mate mark vanished from her neck after she refused go near him_). So when she was pregnant with Moka she swore that her child would never feel the pain which she has feet in her life. From that day Akasha try to find a way to save her daughters from this cruel pain of forced marriage. She wanted to her child to find love. And she saw that love in Moka and Kokoa's eyes for this Naruto boy. So here she was waiting for them. Thinking how she going to find out that this boy truly worthy for her daughters.

"Lady-Akasha, Kokoa-Sama and Moka-Sama waiting for you to dining room" Said one of the servant monsters who work in here.

"Rei how many times I tell you don't call me lady. You are the close thing I have beside my daughters" Said Akasha with an irritated look on her face.

"Sorry Akasha old habits die hard." Said now name Rei with a small friendly smile.

"It's ok. But next time try to more friendly." Said Akasha and replied the smile.

"So are you ready for the meeting?" asked Rei.

"Yes I am ready. Let's go." Said Akasha and they exit from the room to the dining.

Naruto is now sitting in a big dining table waiting for his lover's mother. Many thought run through his head, if their mother going to like him or tell him to stay away from her daughters. How he going to talk to her etc. etc. more he thought more he became nervous and started to sweat. He suddenly felt his hard tightly held, he looked his sides and saw that Moka and Kokoa held his hands tightly giving him a smile like try to say that 'everything going to be alright'. Naruto take some deep breath and clam down a bit and giving them an 'I am fine' smile.

Suddenly the door of dining room open and 2 women enter the room. Naruto eyed them one of them has black hair and has a maid outfit on she is very beautiful, bur what caught his eyes is second women who he suppose Moka's mother. She has green eyes and long flowing pink hair. She wore a Nobel dress which has gold design on it. She looks like no older than 25. In Naruto's eyes she looks like an angel.

"Moka-Chan and Kokoa-Chan's mother looks like an Angel." Said Naruto in low tone so that only he can hear, but Akasha's sensitive ears caught it. She blush a little and put a gentle smile.

"Hello Naruto-San. I am glad we finally meet. I heard many things about you form my daughters." Said Akasha and signal her servants to serve the dinner. (_She already knows Naruto's name because Moka and Kokoa said her.)_

"Ye…yes Akasha-Sama… glad t…o meeeet you too." Naruto said nervously.

"Please no need to be formal. Make yourself like home. Enjoy the dinner Naruto-San" Said Akasha.

"Tha…nk you" –Naruto still nervously as she saw foods slowly served on the table. They started to eat their food with some talk. Naruto try his best to eat formally but somehow stick some food on his face. Moka and Kokoa giggled at this take napkin and clean his face. Akasha could clearly see the pure love she seeing between their eyes. She smiled already started to like Naruto.

"So Naruto-San my daughters already said me about how much they love you. But I wanted to know that how much you love them?" asked Akasha in serious tone entering to a mother mode.

"Akasha-Sama I don't know how much I love them, but I do anything to them. If it insures that they are happy I gave my life happily for them. I know for my status of first of my kind I need to take more mates. But I promise you this much that I love and respect them equally" Said Naruto with no nervousness, confusion or hesitation in his voice. Hearing this Moka and Kokoa held him tightly with tears in their eyes.

Akasha is shocked and then smiled at the answer Naruto give her. She could see the truthfulness in his voice. _"Good answer Naruto. You are truly worthy to be with my daughters. If I found this love in my life!" _thought Akasha and let go a sad sigh.

"Remember it Naruto-San what you told me. You make my daughters happy. If I ever find out that you make my daughters cry I shall rip you apart" Said Akasha in a dangerous tone.

"Ye…yes" Said Naruto clearly afraid of a mother's wrath.

"Good. So now that I accept Naruto. There something I wanted to discuss with you three" Said Akasha in a serious tone. By the tone they already know that it something very serious, so they give her their full focus.

"As you already know that you father wanted you to marry in a Nobel clan by end of this month and its matter of time he do the same to Kokoa. He is never going to accept this relationship." –Akasha.

"But Oka-san I didn't want to marry an unknown person who I never know. I wanted to be with Naruto-Kun" said Kokoa and Moka just nod in agreement. They are afraid that their father going to take away her/their love from them.

"I know sweetie that's why I wanted to you three to marry in 2 days. This is the only way to let your love live. If you marry now Naruto need to gives you the mate marks, its bond you together. Because you three love each other the bond going to be so strong that Kami-Sama herself can't break this bond."-Akasha.

After hearing that Naruto look at direct at the eyes of Akasha and said "if it's the only way to be with my Moka-Chan and Kokoa-Chan so be it."

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked Akasha.

"Yes I am sure Akasha-San. If it's ok with you two" Said Naruto to the three women.

There is a loud sought of "YES" and suddenly Naruto found his face in between two pair of boobs. This thing made Naruto blush like a tomato.

"Now that everything is settled I want Naruto to rest today. Tomorrow we are going do the marriage ceremony. And before you go I wanted to tell you something 'NO SEX BEFORE 16 YEARS'" said/shouted Akasha and exits the room leaving three teenagers blushing like tomato with smoke coming out from their ears.

So Naruto spend the night at the castle. Next day by presents of Akasha Naruto give Moka and Kokoa the Mate marks_ (which look like a blonde fur fox with nine blonde tails with silver tips and 2 angel wings made of pure fire on his back.) _and accepts them to his first wife's. (Too lazy for to write Marriage details)

**TIMESKIP (1 MONTH)**

It's been 1 months since he got married to two beautiful vampires. In this month many things happen. There some strong object from Issa. But after finding that they already marked he leaves them with their life but underneath he fuming in rage. Naruto select in a shinobi team with an Uchiha and his fan girl Sakura in it. Every day after his so called training with his team he came back to the place where he meet with Moka and Kokoa and trains with them to the point where they left no energy left. As they promised Akasha that they not have physical relationship with each other till they become 16 so they limited with each other in passionate kisses or hugs. They are very happy to have each other. But they didn't know this going to change pretty soon.

(Few lines take from Fox Hanyou Trapped at Youkai Academy)

Naruto woke up with a huge grin on his face knowing that today is his day off so he can get to spend the whole day with his lovely two wives'. He quickly got ready and ran out the door. He takes a quick meal at Ichiraku's and ran back out to their usual meeting spot. A few minutes later Moka and Kokoa walked out of the portal they greet Naruto a quick kiss and started their daily training.

Little did they know they were being spied on by few of the kids in the area. They had seen both of girls come out of the portal and were freaked out. One of the kids ran back to the town to tell the adults that demon child had made friends with other demon children. When the child got there he yelled to the group of ninja nearby "HELP THE DEMON CHILD HAS MADE FRIENDS WITH TWO OTHER DEMONS AND ARE HOLDING MY FRIENDS AS HOSTAGES!" unfortunately for Naruto they are all abided hatter's of him and thought he was the a evil demon itself.

This cause the group to grab whatever weapon was near them and makes a huge mob near the gate closest to where Naruto was. One of the man yelled "I knew we should have killed the demon child when we had the chance." Another yelled "I told you this would happen if we let him live." the mob started running to where Moka, Kokoa and Naruto were.

Moka, Kokoa and Naruto are currently sitting under a tree resting. Naruto has his back in the tree and Moka and Kokoa has their head on his shoulder. They are exhausted the little spar they had. They are enjoying the body heat they emitting.

All of sudden there was "RWWRR" in the air and the sound of a large group of people coming them. Then they heard "KILL THE DEMON CHILD HE HAS GONE TO FAR THIS TIME." This scared both girls, they already know they are after Naruto, and they are so much exhausted they can't put a decent fight to them. If only they has their full energy.

Naruto stood in fear as he knew who they were talking about and what are they coming for. He turned to the girls and shouted "Moka-Chan Kokoa-Chan get out of here and do not turn around. GO HOME NOW!" they stared at Naruto only to see that in his eyes he was scared yet sad at the same time.

"I SEE THE DEMON CHILD HE IS RIGHT THERE, GET HIM" they ran even faster now that they saw Naruto not too far in the distance.

This scared Moka and Kokoa even more as they clearly see the bloodlust they have in their eyes for Naruto. "Naruto what are we going to do? They are going to kill you. And we have no energy left for fight and survive?" asked/said Moka giving Naruto a very worried look.

"Don't worry Moka-Chan Kokoa-Chan just run to the portal as fast as you can. If we somehow made to the portal we can escaped." Said Naruto and they push as much energy they left to leg.

Naruto saw Moka and Kokoa enter the portal, he about to enter it when he feels pain from his back and a shout "DIE DEMON FILTH".

Moka and Kokoa watched in horror as Naruto fell to the ground in front them with a sword sticking out of the side of his stomach, which Handel held by a ninja with dog mask. They saw Naruto started to stand up and give that ninja a punch which made the ninja fly back ward.

Naruto knew that he don't have the time enter the portal and fully close it. So he decided do the best save the people who he cherishes most. He came close to the portal and stated doing hand sigh, his hands stared to glow blue. Naruto saw that Moka and Kokoa looked at him; he gave them the biggest grin he could while there was blood coming out of his mouth. Then he said "the days I spend with you two is the happiest days in my life. I love you Moka-Chan Kokoa-Chan." And thrust his glowing hands to the open portal and it started to close.

Moka and Kokoa tried to run to him but they reach it portal already close permanently they only able see a blood stain smiling face Naruto and they fell unconscious.

**BREAK**

Its two days science Naruto possibly dead and from that day Moka and Kokoa is in a depression. They doesn't eat any things doesn't say anything just have blank face on their face like there no life. Finding no other way Akasha with a heavy heart have to seal their all memory about Naruto. When Rei asked if they were able to access their memories of the future. She only has the answer of if Naruto somehow again meet them. So Moka and Kokoa able to back to their life totally forgotten about Naruto and the bond they share.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

It's been 3 months since the incident. Naruto able to survive it but barely he saved by the old man Hokage who arrive there in right time and save him. From that day he always wear the baka mask on his face, never let anyone understand the pain he has he in his heart for losing his wife's and first love. Now he was currently on a mission to bring back the last _loyal_ Uchiha to the village.

Naruto chuckled weakly as he lay next to the unconscious form of Sasuke. He did it. He really did it without his phoenix power he doesn't use it because it made the villagers more murderous thinking that demon sowing his true power. Because of this he sealed away his power by a strong seal. So he now just a normal human. He was able to keep his promise to Sakura. Slowly, he arose and limp over the Uchiha, leaning down next to him, gasping in pain as he clutched the hole in his chest.

"**Naruto-Kun be gentle" **said Hikari in a worried tone.

"I am fine Hikari-Chan" Replied Naruto.

"**You know Naruto-Kun how much I love you. So please don't do it again."** Its true When Naruto lost Moka and Kokoa he is so alone. In this time Hikari always there for him and after 2 months they fall in love. At first it's very odd to fall in love with your Godmother/Godchild but finally Naruto accept Hikari as his 3rd Mate.

"I know Hikari-Chan I know and I love you too."

Naruto chuckled again as he slowly lifted Sasuke onto his back. Naruto groaned in pain and started limping towards the forest. He had a goal and a promise to finish.

Kakashi clutched his hands into fists in the shadows, eyes glaring at his student. He beat Sasuke even with the curse mark. Only a true demon could do so. He was right all along. Why Jiraiya went and trained the demon instead of the Uchiha was beyond him.

Kakashi then noticed Naruto's struggling and his eyes wandered to the gaping hole in his gut. He smiled behind his mask as he started making hand signs.

Naruto being exhausted both physically and mentally, didn't hear the buzzing sound until it went through his stomach for him to see a Chidori. He dropped Sasuke and coughed out blood.

"**NARUTO-KUN"**

Naruto fell onto his back when the hand removed itself and struggled to see who his attacker was. His heart nearly stopped himself when he saw Kakashi holding Sasuke over his shoulder gently.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei?"

Naruto's heart sank when he saw Kakashi scorn. No. No! Kakashi couldn't be like them, he can't! He always smiled at him, treated him ramen, spoke kind words…

"I am not you sensei demon."

"B-but-"

"Silence If you're wondering, I never like you. Acting is supposed to be a shinobi's finest point, yes? Now, I'll leave you to die, tell the village and Sasuke that he killed you, unlocking the ultimate form of Sharingan."

Kakashi smirked at Naruto's face of pure dread and terror. It made him feel good. "And I'll be considered a hero for killing the demon who killed my sensei."

Kakashi slowly walked towards Naruto and looked down at him. He raised his foot high behind him, aiming for his head. He brought his foot down, slamming it onto Naruto's head. Naruto screamed loudly before blacking out, blood flowing from his head now as well. Kakashi nodded at his work before turning around and heading towards the forests.

Belldandy otherwise known as Kami, Urd otherwise known as Yami or Shinigami and Peorth otherwise known as Tozi watched with distain as history unfold itself. They couldn't believe it! Naruto's own sensei…

"**I've enough!"** Urd declared. When she sealed Hikari inside baby Naruto, she herself had heard Minato's request. It pained her how no one beside few actually listened.

"**This is…dreadful. That village shouldn't exist"** spoke Peorth, shaking her head.

Belldandy growled and stood up from her thrown with an angry expiration on her face. This make other two surprise because in 1000 years they never see Belldandy angry.

"**Sisters Let's go"** said Kami and they vanished from haven and reappeared before barely alive Naruto. Belldandy leaned down, slowly pulled him up, and then kissed him. Shortly after, his wounds started to heal enough for him to regain consciousness. When he saw what was happening, he screamed, jumped back, and then howled in pain as he clutched his still open wound.

The three some of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen smiled at him. Clearly amused by his antics, this causes him to blush, much to his displeasure.

"**Naruto-Kun"** Hikari sighed in relief. **"I'm glad…"**

"Who are you? Then he blinked. "Wait. I-I'm alive? How?"

"**Because we made it so Naruto-Kun"** Said Belldandy with smile on her beautiful face. **"Our name is Belldandy, Urd and Peorth. We are the three Goddesses**."

Naruto did a double take. The Three Goddesses' Kami, Yami and Tozi? Realizing who he stood before, Naruto embraced the pain, stood up, and bowed as low as he could go. "What do I owe this honor?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Peorth smiling down at him. **"There'll be no need for this." **She spoke kindly.** "We've been watching you"**

"You have?" he asked, sitting down to ease the pain. "Why?"

"**Because you're the child of prophesy. Not to mention you're the purest souls alive. We are destined to be with you and become your wife's. our father told us many years ago that one day a child going to born who will bring back the peace in the elemental nations and become our husband and king of gods and demons/monsters. You are the child Naruto-Kun. And from what we've seen, we're absolutely disgusted at Konoha for treating our future husband that bad. We wish for its downfall. Will you assist us Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" **said Urd in deadly serious tone.

Naruto felt lightheaded at all the information he just heard.

"**We can help you in this downfall." **Spoke Belldandy **"We'll grant you true immortality and the power you needed in this downfall. We'll take you to our thrown and there you shall train for two years. Then we guide you to the way you make your army for this mission."**

Naruto started to thinking. Konoha did nothing but hurt him, called him demon, they took his Moka and Kokoa away from him and finally betrayed him. They deserved long put back judgment. He made a decision. Only the pure and kind shall be spared. He looked the Goddesses before bowing his head.

"I accept it. Help me bring that hellhole to the ground. So that I can brings peace in this land."

The three Goddesses smiled at him before Belldandy and Urd stepped forward **"we shall give you the gift of life. You may heal any injury, even death. You're now immortal as well as all of the mates you has or going to have. When you turn 21, your aging process will stop permanently." **they said and kiss him on his cheeks causing him to glow blue before stepping back.

Peorth stepped forward **"I give you the gift of nature. You may control it at all, how wish, it is at your disposal." **She kissed his forehead and he glowed green.

Suddenly he felt pain in his eyes and he clutched his eyes in slight pain. When he removed his hands, they are pure white with 3 black rings in it and have black pupil, in it a red windmill shuriken and lastly vain bulge out from two sides of his head. He blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

"**This is 'Perfect Eye'. A special type of doujutsu who is combination of Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnengan." **Spoke Urd.

"**Naruto-kun I think it's time for us to back to our thrown. Go with my sisters. I have a business to do." **Said kami and they began to glow and suddenly they vanished from the spot with Naruto.

Kakashi walked into Konoha. Doing his best to look sad when he was actually ecstatic, He killed the demon. Too bad if he said anything to Tsunade would murder him to a millennia.

Once he stepped in, he was surrounded by ninja and civilians alike. Tsunade walked up to him and looked around frantically. "Where's Naruto?"

It sickened him that the Hokage could feel so much for a demon. He took up acting, looking as sad as he could, and closed his eyes. He about to answer that Sasuke killed him, but stopped by a melodic yet dangerous voice.

"**He stabbed the poor boy in the heart with a Chidori."**

The village turned to look at gorgeous women with blue eyes, flowing long brown hair and has some type of marking on her cheeks and forehead. She was glaring at Kakashi which made him weak in the knees.

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade.

"**I am Kami Goddess of life and light."**

Gasps radiated throughout Konoha and the Suna siblings. An overweight man walked up to her with lust-filled eyes. "Are you here to congratulate us to finally killing the demon? Or, are you going to thank us?" he asked with the eyes that devoured her.

"**How dare you!" **she snapped her fingers and the man lit up in fire **"anyway I am here to deliver a massage KAKSHI HATKE and KONOHA for doing unacceptable, you and this village fallen from my favor as well as Yami's and Tozi's. I hope you find proud of your decision! And lastly Naruto lives." **Tsunade's face lit up as well as Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Oddly Sakura. **"He is in our favor. We blessed him. He is going too trained by us and some of the most powerful deity's when he returned in three years, he shall be strongest being you've ever met and have the most powerful army with him. This village will go up in flames in three years. This village is finished. It shall fall by the hands of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Only pure souls that are in Naruto's favor shall live. Good riddance!" **she huffed and disappeared.

And there was chaos. Tsunade immediately wanted Kakashi's execution but she was overruled by the council.

Garra, who had been appointed to Kazekage, stood and walked towards the gates.

"Lord-Kazekage!" "Where are you going?" asked Homaru. "We need you in upcoming battle with the demon!"

Garra scowled "This place has fallen from my favor as well. I shall spread what has happened here to all your allies. Kami-Sama was right. This place deserves to fall." And he leaved with his siblings.

**YOUKAI ACADEMY (TIME SKIP 2 YEARS).**

Mikogami the head master of Youkai academy sat patiently waiting for his new student to arrive. It's been 1 and ½ years since he visited by the three goddesses. They tell him in near future they send a student to his school. Who unite the demons, monsters, humans and gods and become the king. So here he was waiting for him. Suddenly there is a white light and stood before him was Naruto on his full glory.

Mikogami stood up and bowed to him "welcome to **Youkai Academy **Naruto-Sama my king."

**A.N:- THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WRITE. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. THE HAREM IS COMPLETE I AM NOT GOING TO ADD OR LESS IT. AND AS ALWAYS I APOLIZE FOR MY ENGLISH. PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLAMES PLEASE. SINCEARLY KING-KONOHA.**

**NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO MEET WITH CERTAIN VAMPIRES.**


	4. FINDING FORGOTTEN HUSBEND

**JOURNEY TO THE LEGEND**

**A.N:- I JUST FINISHED HOMEWORK ON THIS STORY. AND I DECIDED ITS GOING TO BE A MASS HAREM STORY. IT'S MEJOR CROSSOVER WITH ROSARIO+VAMPIRE, BUT IT ALSO GOING TO HAVE SOME MINOR CROSSOVER WITH AH! MY GODDESS. OH AND I MAKING IT GOD NARUTO STORY WITH A DOUJUTSU WHICH MIX WITH RINNEGAN, BYAKUGAN AND ETERNAL MANGYEQUE SHARINGAN. **

**NOW THE LATEST HAREM LIST**

**ROSARIO UNIVARSE:-**

INNER MOKA AKASHIYA.

OUTER MOKA AKASHIYA.

KOKOA SHUZEN.

KURUMU KURONO.

MIZORE SHIRAYUKI.

RUBY TOZO.

ICHINOSE TAMAO.

AKASHA BLOODRIVER.

FEMALE KYUUBI.

**AH! MY GODESS UNIVARSE (I AM JUST GOING TO USE THEIR NAMES AND APPARENCE NOTHING MORE. IN A WAY THEY ARE OCS)**

BELLDANDY (KAMI).

URD (YAMI OR SHINAGAMI)

PEORTH (TOZI).

**NARUTO UNIVARSE (THIS GIRLS COME IN THE LAST EVENTS OF THIS STORY)**

SAKURA HARUNO.

INO IMANAKA.

TENTEN.

HINATA HYUUGA.

TEMARI NO SABAKU.

KURENAI YUHI (ALWAYS LIKE HER).

DISCLAIMER: What if Kushina is a Phoenix angel, who is most powerful being in the world? What if she weakened form the childbirth and that time Kyuubi attacked the village. What if she able to help Minato to seal the Kyuubi and died that day. What happened to Naruto now?

**NOTE: -** I DON'T OWE NARUTO, ROSARIO+VAMPIRE OR AH! MY GODESS.

**CHAPTER 4: FINDING FORGOTTEN HUSBEND.**

**FLASHBACK.**

_**YOUKAI ACADEMY (TIME SKIP 2 YEARS).**_

_Mikogami the head master of Youkai academy patiently waiting for his new student to arrive. It's been 1 and ½ years since he visited by the three goddesses. They tell him in near future they send a student to his school. Who unite the demons, monsters, humans and gods and become the king. So here he was waiting for him. Suddenly there is a white light and stood before him was Naruto on his full glory._

_Mikogami stood up and bowed to him "welcome to __**Youkai Academy **__Naruto-Sama my king."_

STORY START

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze 1/3 god, 1/3 demon and 1/3 human; stood there in front on the head master with arms cross on his chest. In past 2 years he changed and become more handsome. Now he stood there with height of 6.5 foot, he wears the school uniform with symbol of Namikaze and Uzumaki on his back. He has a blue crescent moon symbol on his forehead and triangular symbol on his cheeks.

In these two years he learns everything he could learn. He finally absorbed Hikari's powers and become first nine tail Phoenix Kitsune Angel. He creates a seal that free Hikari from the seal and place her soul in a body which as much powerful as 5 tails. He remembers what he is doing in this academy first place.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto currently finished his training of two years with his newly marred 4 wife's. (Belldandy, Urd, Peorth and Hikari.)_

"_Good Naruto-Kun your training is finished, you do very well. Now we can say that there is no one as much powerful as you." Said Urd in pride in her eyes for her husband._

"_Now Naruto-Kun you already know that you destined to end the cycle of hatred and bring peace, unite Monster/demon, Gods & humans and become the king?" said Peorth and Naruto just nodded._

"_Gods already accept you as their king. So your next target is demons and Monsters. So we are sending you to a monster academy. Go there and try to understand them, live with them, contact with the head of the monster clans and finally eliminate the evil and power hungry monsters." Said Belldandy in serious tone._

"_So when do I leave?" asked Naruto._

"_At this time Naruto-Kun" said Belldandy._

_Naruto's four wives give him a partaking kiss and he vanished with a flash of white light._

"_Why didn't you three tell him about Moka and Kokoa?" asked Hikari. She already knows that Moka and Kokoa is student there by the goddess._

"_We tell him about them and ruin the surprise? Not a chance." Said Peorth with grin and his harem sister follow her._

_END FLASHBACK._

****

**Somewhere at the Youkai Academy**

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" with a swift kick an ogre was sent flying into a tree knocking him unconscious with bunch of broken bones.

"Thank you Moka-san you saved us again." Said a kind of puny looking guy. He had a mop of messy coal black hair not in any particular style and a pair of grey eyes. He had barely any muscles on him making him look like a kind of guy who stood back and let other fight. He wore a pale green blazer with white under shirt underneath and a red tie along with brown pants. He turned to the silver hair Moka and handed her Rosario.

She took the Rosario from him before she put it back she felt a sudden and powerful energy hit her and she clutch her neck in pain. She felt like something shattered, images of a certain blond fill her head and she lost consciousness.

Seeing Moka suddenly cry in pain and lose consciousness made Tsukune worry. Picking her up he carried her in is arms as he and the gang run back towards the school infirmary.

**MINDSCAPE (MOKA)**

Inner Moka and Outer Moka suddenly found themselves in their mindscape. It scares outer Moka greatly that she standing face to face with her other self.

"WH…where are we? And what about the imaged we saw about that blond boy?" asked O. Moka with confusion.

Inner Moka about to answer that she didn't know. But stopped by an all to know familiar voice.

"**So the seal broke." **Said the voice.

They turn to the source of the voice but who theymake their eyes bulge out from their socket. In some distance from their stood Akasha Bloodriver in all of her glory.

"Mother is that you?" asked O. Moka.

Akasha smile to her daughter and said **"yes and no. I am just part of your mother soul which she put in you so that if ever the seal is broke she can explain everything to you and Kokoa."**

"What seal Mother?" asked I. Moka.

"The seal I or original Akasha put on you and Kokoa so that you two forget some of yours memories." –Akasha.

Hearing that made Inner and Outer Moka more curious. So inner Moka asked why? So Akasha them about Naruto and how they and Kokoa fell in love with him. How they marred, how Naruto sacrifice himself for saving them and finally why Akasha sealed their memory. At the end Inner and Outer Moka has tears in their eyes after 2.3 years later remember the most important person in their life. It feels like they finally again be full like they find the lost part of themselves. The feeling they think they have for Tsukune now looks like fake, pale. Inner and Outer Moka know that they never going to act like she do with Tsukune. At a time Moka look at him like a potential lover but now nothing but a friend. She knows that it going to hurt him but there nothing she can do for him, after all she is someone's wife. After the description Akasha's soul fragment disappears from their mind and they push out from their mind.

Little did they know that the same thing happening to Kokoa. (She doesn't have the split personality. Just has her memory seal)

**School Infirmary.**

Moka slowly open her eyes and saw everyone in the room with concern in their eyes. She saw the Rosary on the table beside her bed. She took it and put it on, turning herself to Outer Moka.

"Are you alright Moka-Chan? What happens that time?" asked Tsukune in worrying tone.

"Yes I ok Tsukune-San. Is the school started?" said/asked O. Moka with serious faced which shock the whole gang that O. Moka ever be that much serious. It clearly shows that she is not in the mood of talking.

"_San! What about Kun?" _Thought Tsukune but let it slip. "No Moka-Chan the school is started in 30 minutes."

"Let's go. I wanted late for the class." Said Moka and hurriedly left the room. Leave a confused gang left. But they also left sometime later.

**30 Minutes later in the class room**

The group made it to the class and sit in their seats. They sat in the back corner of the room next to the window. Tsukune was in the very back closes to the window with Kurumu sitting next to him and Mizore besides her. Moka sat in front of Tsukune with Yukari sitting beside. Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were chatting about sudden change of Moka Where Moka just sat there with no emotion in her face like a lifeless body. Tsukune try to make a conversation with her but a glare from Moka shut him up; clearly showing it's not the time for it. The bell rang and all the students got into their seats and became quiet as their teacher Miss. Nekomata walked in.

Shizuka Nekomata was fairly average sided women her hair was in shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and a pair off pink glass that sat on her nose though her eyes seen to be always closed. Her hair is blondish-yellowise-orangish and apparently shines in the sun. She walked over the class and took out her attendance book to take roll.

After she was done calling attendance she told the class "now class before I start the class, we have a new student joining us."

The class whispered amongst themselves like if it going to be a hot girl or a hot boy etc. etc.

"Ok class quite down, quite down." Miss Nekomata said trying to get control back from the hormonal teenagers. "Ok you can come in now." Announced Nekomata.

The door slide open to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed boy who has strange marking on his cheeks and forehead he had a dazzling smile and aura that make everyone relax. He look toward the class with same but more dazzling smile on his face which makes him makes him tremendously handsome and hot.

"If you would be so kind as to introduce yourself." Miss Nekomata asked.

"Hello class I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes are training and my precocious people. My dislike is a certain village. It's nice to meet everybody and I hope to friends with you all." Giving them his dazzling smile as he said it. Every girl in the class blushed at how hot and handsome the blonde look including Kurumu and Mizore but didn't know why?

There was a large gasp from the back of the room when all of sudden Moka shout out of her chair and ran toward Naruto. She tackle/hugged him causing both to fall to floor.

This caused the whole class to "GASP". The girls glared at Moka for trying to take the now hottest guy in the whole school. As guys glared at Naruto for taking one of the hottest girls in the school next to Kurumu and Mizore. Making a heavy atmosphere in the air filled with glares, growls and killing intent at the two hugging teens.

Kurumu and Mizore look away from seen. It's hurting them but didn't know why they _love _Tsukune right? But why this scene hurting them? Their Mother says that a Succubus/Yuki Onna's heart always tell them who is going to their mate of life at the first sight they see the person. They think the said person is Tsukune. But now about this feeling! What they going to do now?

There one more person who looking at the scene with rage and jealousy this person is Tsukune Ano. How could _his _Moka hugging this boy? She only love him only him.

Moka stated to cry while nuzzling her face into his chest as she squeezed Naruto even tighter never wanting to lose him. "It's really y-you (sob) I thought you were dead." She held him and placed her head his shoulder.

"Not I complain hugged by a cute and beautiful girl like you, but who are you and how do you know me?" asked Naruto with confusion written all over his face.

This caused Moka's eyes to widen and remember that she look like her inner self and that Naruto never seen her like this. She set back from his lap and tapped head with her hand.

"I-I-Ii's me Akashiya Moka." Said Moka with blushing.

"Wait Moka, the Moka I know had silver hair and blood red eyes. Not pink hair and green eyes. How could you be her?" said/asked Naruto.

"But believe it's really me Akashiya Moka." Said Moka with tears in her eyes, thinking that Naruto doesn't going to believe her.

"_Could this be the real Moka? There only one way to prove."_ Thought Naruto. He looked straight to her eyes and said "if you are the real Moka! Show me the mark."

Moka blushed at this and slide open right side of her uniform showing her right side of her neck and shoulder, this caused whole male section of the class to blush like tomato.

Naruto take a look of her shoulder surely the mark present there its cause Naruto to shock and he shouts "AHHHHHHH! MOKA-CHAN IT'S REALY YOU." And memory of the erotic dreams to come back which he saw over years. This cause his brain to overload and he passed away.

"NARUTO-KUN." Moka screamed and catch the blond in her arms.

**Heaven**

"Told you it's going to be too much fun." Said Urd as she and her 3 harem sister laughing to the ground.

**Back to the Academy**

As Nekomata see that her student passed out and need to take to the infirmary. She looked at Moka and said "Moka since you seem already know Naruto would you be so kind as to take him to the infirmary?"

Moka looked at the teacher with a huge smile on her face nodding "HAI! Could I have Tsukune help me though?" she asked to get Tsukune to do a favor once they got there.

"Sure. Tsukune could you please help Moka take Naruto to infirmary?" Miss. Nekomata asked.

Tsukune got from his seat and walked up where Moka and Naruto were. He grabbed one of Naruto's arms and slung it over his shoulder. Moka do the same and they took Naruto out of the classroom and headed down the hall towards the infirmary. The whole way they didn't speak any words to each other but Tsukune Know how much he wanted to talk to her, but keep his wish down because of sudden changes of Moka.

Turning another corner they reached the infirmary. Opening the door they laid Naruto on one of the bed. Looking around they saw the nurse was not in. turning to Tsukune Moka said "Tsukune take my Rosario off and leave us alone for some time."

Hearing that and finding no other choice he pulls the Rosario off. A huge demonic aura enters the room as the pink hair vampire turn to sliver hair vampire. After the transformation complete Tsukune walks out the door leaving not before placing the Rosario on the nurse's table.

As soon as he left Moka smiles a true smile and about to give him a punch when all of sudden the door slammed open and Kokoa ran in yelling "ONEE-SAMA. I AM SERCHING FOR A LOG TIME. YESTRDAY NIGHT MOTHER CAME AND…" but she stopped by Moka.

"I know Kokoa what mother tells you. It's about Naruto, right?"

Kokoa just nodded then she saw the person laid in the bed. Her eyes widen the sights of him. She looked at Moka with tears in her eyes and asked "I. Is that Naruto-Kun?"

Moka looked at Kokoa and nodded "yes it is Kokoa, he come back to us. And I about to wake him up." Said Moka and clutch her hand in fist and grin at Naruto "want to help me?"

Catching the hidden meaning Kokoa also grin she know tough all good thing aside they needed to punish the blond for being so reckless. They stand either sides of him reeling their fist back and punched Naruto right in face causing the bed break under all the pressure.

"OWWWWWWWWW damn it that hurt!" Naruto screamed as he rolled around on the floor holding his face. He looked up to see an older version of Moka and Kokoa in front of him with their hands on their hips and an evil smirk on her face. He immediately went silent staring at them.

"_Wow look at them they are so much change over years. They look SOOOOO DAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM SEXY." _ Thought Naruto while trying to stop the perverted images that were coming into his head.

Moka and Kokoa looks at the ocean blue eyes of his when he started staring at them they suddenly found themselves lost in each other's eyes. They are so lost that they didn't even hear the bell rang indicating that school was over.

"Why did you two do that for?" Naruto yelled standing up on the broken bed.

Moka and Kokoa lets out a chuckled at how he still looks cute when he got frustrated "its pay back for making us believe you were dead for all this time!" They shouted towards the blonde with a hurt look on their face.

Naruto's eyes soften and looking to the ground clearly that he is sad that he hurt them. When he suddenly felt Moka and Kokoa grab him by his shirt color and get him close to them and said in loving tone "and this is for coming back to us in one piece." And crush their lips to him with Moka kissing right part of lip and Kokoa left part of his lip.

Naruto's eyes widen by the kiss but he slowly closed his eyes and circled his arms in their waist tightly. They are so in the bliss in the kiss that never knows that the door open and Tsukune and the gang enter the room.

A loud "GASP" forced to broke them apart. They saw that Tsukune and rest of the gang stood at the door with a shocked looks on their face.

"Umm Hi." Said Naruto nervously and broke the silence.

Suddenly there is a loud shout from Yukari "Why the hell Moka-Chan and Kokoa kissing you? We think she like Tsukune? And why did you so close to them."

"Yukari shut up. I am going to tell you why soon enough. But let me introduce him to you guys." Said Moka and one by one she introduce Naruto to Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari. When the introduction is completes Moka takes a deep breath knowing that what she going to say let a hell broke out to them.

She looks at her husband to school friends and said "Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari meet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is mine and Koloa's husband." And the whole room fell in deadly silence.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**A.N:-** **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh I like to inform that there going to be some Tsukune bashing (Never like him). If you have any problem with it please leave this fic. Please review.**

**-KING-KONOHA.**


End file.
